doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Series/Helium Baby
The first episode of series 2. The Doctor has been called up to a case of a helium murder but can he solve it? Or will he and his friends die trying? Doctor Who Series and previous episode Series link: http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series Previous episode: http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series/ Fire_Dance Story “The fire dance was really something,” Maria said as she smiled at the thought of it as the Doctor grinned. “I know, now to get Tom a few months into his future,” the Doctor said going around his TARDIS. “We should have brought him to the fire dance,” Maria said looking up still smiling. “Okay then, I will take him to the next fire dance,” the Doctor smiled as he pulled up one last lever. “Doctor,” they heard a shout as the TARDIS doors opened. “Hello Tom,” the Doctor smiled as Tom went in. “Six months,” Tom said. “I know, you needed time,” the Doctor said as Tom looked around. “So, where are we going?” Tom asked. “The fire dance, me and Maria have been there before and I can tell you it is quite something,” the Doctor said as he pulled up a lever as they landed. “Hello there,” the Doctor said seeing Fredlin, Isobel and Josphl as Isobel had a full head of hair again. “That was amazing,” Tom said several hours later. “I know, any adventure ideas?” The Doctor looked round. “Even in my 2nd time I am still shocked about how awesome that was,” Maria smiled. “Adventure ideas,” the Doctor shouted. “Something more dangerous,” Maria smiled as Tom nodded. “Do you have a gun?” Tom asked “because I left my other one back at home,” Tom continued. “It would have been saved into the TARDIS matrix, just look over the recent pictures section in the gun area and it should be there,” the Doctor had seen the use in guns but still would not use one himself. “Can you set it to random?” Maria asked. “Yes, I will set it to dangerous mode but only mildly dangerous,” the Doctor said. “We can build it up,” Maria smiled. “Exactly,” the Doctor said as he hit a springy thing and the TARDIS set off. “Here it is,” Tom smiled showing off the perfect copy of his old gun. “Awesome,” Maria smiled. “Thanks,” Tom said examining the gun. “Did you thank the TARDIS?” The Doctor asked. “What?” Tom looked confused. “You would like a thanks if you had just made a gun for someone,” the Doctor smiled. “Thank you TARDIS,” Tom said looking confused. “Well done. Now, who wants to go outside to our next adventure?” The Doctor asked as he ran out. “Doctor,” someone said pointing a gun at him with many others pointing a gun. “Alice,” the Doctor smiled. “You left me to fight the Sontarans,” Alice said. “Sorry about that, I had to tell Maria another tale and I would have been late,” the Doctor said. “You have a time machine,” Alice said pointing to it. “Oh yeah, you won’t believe how often I forget that it can travel through time as well as space, must be my old age,” the Doctor said. “Who is this?” Maria asked as her and Tom came out of the TARDIS. “He has a weapon,” one of the soldiers shouted. “I am not going to use it unless you are hostile,” Tom said. “He is on our side,” the Doctor said as Alice indicated for the other soldiers to put their weapons down. “I got shot down,” Alice said. “You’re still standing,” Maria said confused. “I’m sorry for leaving you with the Sontarans, how long ago was that?” The Doctor asked. “10 years ago but it did inspire me to make my own weapons company called ‘Shark Enterprises’ and that got onto the cover of Express’s company of the year in the year 3006,” Alice smiled. “Silver lining,” Tom said. “I would have preferred to have kept my legs but the robot ones work fine and my right side of my brain but the new one works fine,” Alice said revealing a silvery leg as the Doctor saw light beeping from the left hand side of her brain. “You are evil,” Maria said. “I went to tell you a tale, I thought I would be late,” the Doctor sad. “You have a time machine,” Maria said pointing to it. “I know, it has already been pointed out to me by Alice,” the Doctor said. “Three years of being paralysed and with my family wondering to pull the plug on me, my daughter crying over me while I could do nothing but watch,” Alice said. “I am sorry I dragged you into the Sontaran was now can we just leave now?” The Doctor asked. “No, I need your help on a case,” Alice smiled as the Doctor rolled his eyes. “What is it?” The Doctor asked. “Let’s move to my office,” Alice said as they all started moving towards her office. “So, what is it?” The Doctor asked. “Murder cases, you are the smartest person I know. We have been stuck on this one for months,” Alice said. “Say it out loud,” the Doctor ordered. “You can read it,” Alice said looking at the text. “I am better at working out a case if you read it,” the Doctor said. “Marian Couldry was found dead on Monday morning at 6:43AM, at the post mortem exam there was an extraordinary amount of Helium inside of her and eggs. There seems to be a mark on her back indicating that this was the place the Helium came inside,” Alice looked to the Doctor. “Any ideas?” Maria asked. “Easy one, how long have you been trying to figure that one out for?” The Doctor asked smiling. “Seven months, I think you are just bluffing,” Alice smiled crossing her arms. “Purgeon, a species that inject Helium and eggs into their victim as the eggs become fertile when the victim’ body is 94% Helium, most species don’t survive the process but some do but die in the process of producing the Purgeon young as the eggs hatch in your stomach and they grow out of you,” the Doctor smiled. “You know too much,” Tom smiled. “I know but with knowledge comes ... uhm,” the Doctor looked confused. “Power, now we are equal,” Alice smiled. “No, I was wondering the answer for seconds while you were stuck for seven months and I got it in seconds,” the Doctor smiled. “Leave it you two; can we please solve the case?” Maria asked. “But we solved it,” the Doctor smiled. “No, we have to catch the culprit and saying it is a species does not solve it,” Maria smiled this time. “You can’t solve a case by saying it was a Human as it could have been any Human, we have to identify the individual,” Tom said. “When did you get so smart?” The Doctor asked. “I watched some crime television while you were gone,” Tom admitted. “To the murder scene, without your squad,” the Doctor got up as Alice gone first. “One nil to me,” Alice said. “I identified the species, one all,” the Doctor said. “I will allow to think it is a draw,” Alice said as they gone away. An hour later they arrived at the crime scene. “There is no body,” Tom said. “Of course not otherwise it would have been here for over seven months,” Alice informed Tom. “But, there traces can stay for years potentially decades so if I scan the area then,” the Doctor scanned the area “we can locate the individual,” the Doctor smiled as he flicked up the sonic screwdriver. “Got it?” Maria asked. “Yes, follow me,” the Doctor smiled as he started to run off. “Do you know precisely who did it?” Alice asked. “No, but I have tracked down their location,” the Doctor continued running as the others followed. “Where would you be without that thing?” Tom asked. “Dead,” the Doctor responded as he stopped looking excited. “Why have we stopped?” Alice asked. “It is here,” the Doctor looked confused as they all looked around. “Below or above us,” Maria suggested. “Yes, it could be,” the Doctor looked worried as he looked up and then down. “Is there a drain underneath?” Tom asked. “Yes, it is not often used,” Alice replied looking down. “Nothing upwards then,” Maria said as they all looked up. “That’s not a cloud, just a disguise but what could it be?” The Doctor asked as they all looked up. “How do you know it’s fake?” Alice asked. “The cloud density to colour ratio is all wrong and the sonic picked it up,” the Doctor said as they started to look round. Alice stopped at a huge drain entrance. “Any volunteers?” Alice asked as they all looked down to the murky depths below. “I will,” the Doctor said as he went down the 10 metre ladder. The Doctor was followed by the rest of them as he stepped off the ladder seeing a near pitch black tunnel ahead. “Any torches or other devices that can help us see?” The Doctor asked. “My gun has a torch on it,” Tom said handing the gun over to the Doctor who shone it everywhere. They saw sewage dripping from the top of the ceiling. “It is horrible down here,” Maria spat seeing a rat scamper away. “They are on most planets,” Tom looked confused. “Of course they are, natural selection,” the Doctor replied as they continued through. “Any readings on the whereabouts of our Purgeon?” Alice asked looking to the light that shone from the torch of the gun. “Right here,” the Doctor said as they all stopped. “Who heard that?” Maria asked as they heard a huge jolt. “Sounds like water coming,” Alice said. “How often does this drain fill?” Tom asked. “Couple of hours, there is a huge burst of water and as you can tell by the sewage at the top of the tunnel, it often fills the tunnel,” Alice said. “We can only do one thing then, run,” the Doctor suggested as they started to see a burst of water coming as they ran to the ladder. “I thought you said they barely use it,” Maria said. “I lied, it made you feel safe,” Alice told them as they started going up the ladder as the water crashed around the corner as they started climbing the ten metre ladder with Alice going last. “Hurry up,” Tom called from the bottom waiting for the Doctor and Maria to hurry up. “We are,” the Doctor called as they saw the water quickly coming towards them. Tom climbed up the water started to get to Alice’s foot as she started to climb seeing the load of water that touched the ceiling coming quickly towards her. “I can’t get out,” Maria complained at the top. “No need to worry,” the Doctor shouted as he pulled his sonic screwdriver out and zapped the lid that prevented them from getting out. “Thanks,” Maria shouted as she pulled the lid of as the water came up towards them. “Hurry,” Alice shouted as Maria got out closely followed by the Doctor as the water it Alice. “Alice,” the Doctor shouted as she hung on for dear life as Tom got out as the Doctor gone back in as the water threatened to sweep him away. “Help,” Alice gargled under the water as the Doctor put his hand down as Alice moved her hand up to reach for the Doctor as her grasp on the ladder slipped and she let go. “No you don’t,” the Doctor shouted as he grabbed Alice’s hand and pulled her back towards the ladder. “Do you need help?” Tom asked. “I’ve got her,” the Doctor shouted as he pulled her up as the water started to go down. “Thanks,” Alice said as they both gone up the ladder. “2-1,” the Doctor smiled. “For now,” Alice smiled. “I always win,” the Doctor said as they gone out of the tunnel. “You two are soaked,” Maria said. “Well that is what I get for saving her,” the Doctor said. “Makes a change, what did you get for leaving me?” Alice asked. “I saved your life, now look up,” the Doctor prompted everyone. “Is it a spaceship?” Tom asked. “Yes, with a teleportation system on board,” the Doctor aimed his sonic up there. “You’re getting us on using the teleportation device that will be hacked by your sonic screwdriver,” Alice said as they all looked to her. “Well done,” the Doctor kept on looking up. “Thanks,” Alice smiled as the Doctor looked to all of them. “Hold on to the sonic screwdriver,” the Doctor shouted as they all held on “geromino,” the Doctor smiled as they were all zapped up. “There has been a disturbance on board,” one of the Purgeons shouted as they all got ready. “Hello,” the Doctor said as they saw a room full of huge greyish monsters looking towards them. “You will go back where you came from,” a Purgeon shouted as they all moved towards the Doctor, Maria, Alice and Tom. “No, you are killing innocent people and you just expect us to leave. If I were really nice then I would let you off but because people have died that means I have to be nasty,” the Doctor zapped on top of him as they all disappeared. “Where are they?” Alice asked. “We have moved, to an identical room with all the controls,” the Doctor smiled. “What are you going to do?” Maria asked. “I have their genetic structure so if I put it into here along with the ships coordinates and Alice, can I borrow some of your weapons?” The Doctor asked. “Yes, we have a whole field of missiles,” Alice responded passing over a control type device. “What are you going to do?” Maria asked. “Blow them up,” the Doctor responded. “I thought you said no violence,” Tom said as the Doctor started to fiddle about with the device. “Are we going to escape via the teleporter beam?” Alice asked. “Exactly, and I have added the location to each one of the Purgeon’s positions,” the Doctor said. “Couldn’t you have destroyed it without my device?” Alice asked. “Of course, but if you were about to be blown up wouldn’t you want to die in style?” The Doctor asked. “I wouldn’t want to die at all,” Maria said crossing her arms. “More women will die if we let them live, they don’t know their own limits, if only they had women in their species,” the Doctor looked up as he pointed his sonic to the sky. “Some of us don’t know our own limits,” Tom muttered as the Doctor nodded knowing what he meant. “Kill them, we must survive,” a Purgeon shouted as they saw the Doctor. “He’s here,” one shouted. “Well I would stay but I don’t want to miss the fire display,” the Doctor zapped upwards as they all got teleported off the ship. “Look,” Alice shouted as they saw a dozen missiles hitting the ship above. “No more women dying from helium over dose,” the Doctor said as a women with a big belly collapsed in front of them. “Help,” she begged. “What is wrong with her?” Maria asked. “Pregnant, with a Purgeon baby,” the Doctor said scanning her as they watched as the women rolled on the ground. “Purgeon? Is that the name of the big grey monster that hurt me?” The women asked as people started to watch. “How long have you been pregnant for?” Tom asked. “Two weeks,” the women admitted. “Here it comes and I am so sorry,” the Doctor said. The women’s belly began to get bigger as it stretched. “Help,” the women’s eyes were in fear. “I can’t,” the Doctor admitted as they saw a hole appear in her belly as it then burst as something came out. Blood started to go everywhere as the women looked in fear. Then one of her kidneys fell out. “Help her, you’re a Doctor,” Alice said. “I can’t help her and I don’t like the colour of her kidneys,” the Doctor saw the women’s body relaxed and her eyes roll back. “Dead,” Maria said. “Yes, we should go now,” the Doctor hurried away as a crowd of people gone closer blocking their way. “No, you are not a Doctor, all I have seen from you is destruction just ask those Purgeons and that women and you let me get slaughtered to near death so no, you are not the Doctor. You are the destroyer,” Alice barged through the crowd as the Doctor followed quickly. “I’m sorry for everything but you’re Shark Enterprises is going great and that is because I left you, I cannot undo any of that stuff and if I could then I still wouldn’t, not for a moment as everyone needs regret,” the Doctor said as they continued walking quickly. “Here is the child,” a man said. “Why did you give me the child?” The Doctor asked. “You’re a Doctor and it is a beast of nature,” the man ran away putting the child on the floor. “We must kill it,” the Doctor said. “Why must we?” Maria asked. “Because that women died, I have not got a clue how she survived the helium intake but the babies brain is weak but can be influenced by my sonic screwdriver,” the Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the child. “Don’t,” Tom said. “There is no other option,” the Doctor said. “How about we return the Purgeon to its home planet?” Alice asked. “It’s a female,” the Doctor smiled. “You said there were no more females,” Maria said. “Well yes because the chance of a female producing is less than 0.1% but they can produce 100 children so if we just do this and make the likely hood of a female being produce 50% then the species would not need to use Humans anymore,” the Doctor zapped it. “You are a Doctor but those deaths were for no reason,” Alice said looking to the baby girl Purgeon who laughed as Alice took the baby. “Return the baby to its home planet, I will send your company the coordinates,” the Doctor said as Alice smiled as she walked away with the young Purgeon. “Next adventure?” Maria asked. “Somewhere more fun that exploding spaceships,” Tom said as they started to walk towards the TARDIS. “Exploding spaceships aren’t fun?” The Doctor asked. “Not when there are deaths involved,” Maria answered back as they walked towards the direction that Alice had gone to. “Impossible,” Alice said scared, she had already delivered the baby as she looked ahead through the darkness, in her house. “It can’t be,” Alice said scared looking into an eye full of hate. It was emotionless as Alice looked scared as it neared her. “Doctor,” she shouted feeling very scared as she saw the lives of many in this creature as it shot her. Alice looked at her hand “more transparent, bye Doctor,” she smiled as she collapsed. Alice had died as her body lay crumpled. “What’s that?” Maria asked seeing a magazine in the Doctor’s hand. “Express’s company of the year in the year 3006 magazine, don’t know why I got it,” the Doctor started walking about his TARDIS slowly. “Something wrong?” Tom asked. “I don’t know, well Lydia gave us a wonderful journey with the Purgeon invasion,” the Doctor said looking to the magazine. “So who won company of the year 3006?” Maria asked looking to the magazine. “Francium Society,” the Doctor said as he looked through the article. “We need to go,” Tom said. “Somewhere new,” Maria smiled. “Yes, we need to leave here,” the Doctor looked confused “have I forgotten something?” He asked as both of the others nodded as the Doctor pulled a lever, ready for adventure. Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor